falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Smith
* Characters: ** Smithe, a member of the Unity, cut from Fallout. ** Mr. Smith, a farmer living in a tent in Vault City courtyard in Fallout 2. *** VCMSMITH.MSG, dialogue for Mr. Smith in Fallout 2. *** Get a plow for Mr. Smith, a side quest in Fallout 2. ** Mary Smith, the wife of Mr. Smith and a citizen of the Vault City courtyard in Fallout 2. *** VCFSMITH.MSG, dialogue for Mrs. Smith in Fallout 2. ** J. Smith, a member of the Enclave on the Enclave Oil Rig, mentioned in Fallout 2. ** Jack Smith, an inhabitant of Andale in Fallout 3. ** Linda Smith, the wife of Jack Smith and an inhabitant of Andale in Fallout 3. ** Junior Smith, the son of Jack and Linda Smith and an inhabitant of Andale in Fallout 3. *** The Smith's house, the home of Jack, Linda and Junior Smith in Fallout 3. ** Caleb Smith, the stone mason of the Temple of the Union in Fallout 3. ** Harris Smith, a resident of Andale in Fallout 3. ** Gladys Smith, the mother of Linda Smith and wife of Harris Smith, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** H. P. Smith, a scientist for the Brotherhood Outcasts, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Smith (Fallout 3), a man living in the Capital Wasteland who hired Reilly's Rangers, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Michael Smith, a worker at the Mama Dolce's food processing plant, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Rip Smithy, an inhabitant of Point Lookout in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. ** J. R. Smith, a deceased resident of Goodsprings, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Mr. Smith, a resident of pre-War Sanctuary Hills in Fallout 4. ** Colonel Smith, a British colonel mentioned by the tour bot in Fallout 4. ** Responder Smith, a member of the Responders in Charleston, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Dwight Smith, a writer for the Scouts' Life magazine before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** George N. Smith, the director of Grafton Dam, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Smith (Fallout Tactics), a mechanic for the Brotherhood of Steel in Bunker Alpha in Fallout Tactics. ** Andrew Smith, an assistant of Hassan in Bunker Delta in Fallout Tactics. ** Gabriel Smith, the owner of Gabriel's market in New Canaan in Van Buren. * Locations: ** Smith Casey's Garage, an abandoned automotive service garage that houses the entrance to Vault 112 in Fallout 3. ** Smith Mesa Prospector Camp, a makeshift bunker in a small cave in Fallout: New Vegas. * Pre-War company: ** Smith & Wesson, an American firearms manufacturer before the Great War. Weapons manufactured by S & W appear in Fallout, Fallout 3, Fallout Tactics and Fallout Extreme. * Real-life people: ** Rodney Smith, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a senior quality assurance tester for Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. ** Tihana Tresnjak-Smith, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance tester for Fallout 3 and a quality assurance tester for Fallout: New Vegas. ** John Smith, the explorer and discoverer of Point Lookout, mentioned in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. ** Rob Smith, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment as a programmer of Fallout: New Vegas. ** Christine Smith, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance tester for Fallout: New Vegas. ** Kaela Smith, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a world artist on Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Jason Smith, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a character artist on Fallout 76. ** Daniel Smith, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an additional quality assurance tester for Fallout Tactics. ** Kurtwood Smith, an American television and film actor who voiced Dekker in Fallout Tactics. ru:Смит